The Districts SMP Season 2
by TheDarkCaller
Summary: The Districts returns! As some familiar faces reunite, new comers and new surprises create some exciting antics! Who will win this new season of Districts? will an old favorite take the crown as best district, or will one of the newbs win? Based off of the Districts SMP youtube series. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Don't call it a come back

_in my extreme need for a season 2 of the Districts SMP, i have written this fanfic to satisfy my districts appetite._

* * *

"Are we lost?"

The words hung in the air as Modii squinted hard at the map in his hands. Trailing behind him were two of his friends; Lynne telfer and Heather, the latter of whom was giving him a questionable look.

"hun." Heather took a few steps ahead of him so she would be in his way. "We're going to be late."

"Don't worry I know where we're going." He nodded at her before stepping around her and continuing on. "Besides, they can't start without the BEST district ever!"

"DISTRICT 2!" Lynne screamed as she leaped into the air. The group shared a laugh as they marched on.

The Districts was a survival multiplayer event they had organized with a handful of friends and fellow youtubers. Putting it together was so much work though; so much in fact that this event almost didn't return! One morning Modii and the other leaders of the original six districts received anonymous letters with the same message; "I hope you will attend The Districts SMP season 2". The letters explained that the sender had taken care of everything, and that all they wanted was for as many original members to return. With how much fun everyone had, the response was a land slide.

"oh! Here it is! See? Nothing to worry about." The elder of the group closed up the map as he approached the server boarder. Digging in his pocket, Modii eventually fished out a metal card with glowing numbers engraved into it. Holding the IP address up, the blue boarder shifted and exploded with colors. The words "District SMP" flashed in a blue similar to the power symbol on the man's sweater. Heather and Lynne mimicked his actions, the border shifting for them as well. Once all three IP addresses were scanned a door opened, allowing the three inside. Once it closed the boarder solidified again, waiting for the next District to return.

"so… who remembers where spawn is?" Lynne purred as Modii scrambled for his map again. After studying the map for a moment, the bearded one attempted to lead his group in the right direction.

"Hun…" Heather took the map away and turned it around. "you had it upside down."


	2. familiar faces

Spawn was the center of the server; it was altered to reflect that this was a new season, but it kept the redstone lamps and spruce wood walls. The building looked like the Eiffel tower but smaller. As Modii, Lynne, and Heather entered one of the four entrances they found a familiar group of friends standing before them.

"Christa! You made it!" Heather greeted the Angel, startling her for a moment.

"Heather! How have you been?" the two hugged before a third wheel cut it.

"Group hug!" Skiddles squealed as he gave the two a squeeze. "Its been a while, hasn't it?"

The beanie wearing red head was joined by her boyfriend and the rainbow haired Australian as she, Christa, and Skiddles parted. "James? What are you doing here?" Modii questioned as the third member of District 1 approached.

"Those twats that were sis's original team mates declined the offer our _mysterious_ host offered." Ego explained as he absently fiddled with his IP address.

"Me and Ego got letters asking us to take their place." The rainbow draped an arm over his leader's shoulder. "Besides, were not the ONLY new faces in districts!"

Before Lynne could ask what he meant, a loud 'ehem' gained her attention. In the middle of the structure stood HuskyMudkipz, his trademark suit making a return this season. The Blue amphibian glanced around the room and saw only a few were paying attention.

"Excuse me! Can I have everyone's attention?" he projected but his voice was smothered by the sound of a dozen conversations being held at once. Glancing around the room again, Husky sighed and lifted his foot. "I Said-" with great force he stomped his foot, rattling the structure and everyone in it. the message "HuskyMudkipz used Earth Quake" blipped on everyone's chat terminals. "It was super affective" blipped once the halls were silent and all eyes were on the mudkip.

"Thank you. Now that I have everyone's attention, I would like to welcome you all to **The Districts SMP Season Two!** " Husky bellowed, his arms out stretched as his voice echoed over the cheering and excited hollers. When it quieted down again, he fished a few index cards out of a pocket in his suit. "Our host has asked me to introduce everyone and explain a few things. After that he OR she will come up and finish off the introduction."

There were a few murmurs and whispers. "I thought Husky was the host." "Whats he gotta explain? Isn't it like last time?" "Guys I think I stepped in slime on the way here…" "ewww!"

"ehem" the Canadian began. "You all know the Districts; teams of three that work together to claim victory over the other teams. In season one, there were six districts." At this, members of the original districts shouted out their district name. It was all really hard to decipher, but Husky had an idea of what was being said. He continued saying "However, in season two not only do we have the original districts" another round of numbers being shouted "but we have THREE new districts!"

The crowd was a mixture of cheers and curious murmurs.

"Our host neglected to inform me who the new players are, so to keep both you AND me in suspense, lets introduce the originals first! District one; show us how it's done!"


	3. familiar faces pt2

District 1 took the stage; a redheaded angel with robes that seemed to be made of flames, a bouncy rainbow, and a humanized slime with a swagger in his step. The three took the stage and the angel fluttered her wings with pent up excitement.

"Hello, my names RSDAngleOnFire or Dangleo', and I hope to bring District 1 to victory!" there was a loud howl accompanied by the clapping.

The rainbow took a step forward. "And I'm here to help her! My name is Skiddles and it's a pleasure to be here." He said taking a bow. Another howl and more clapping, all of which were interrupted by the slime stepping forward and pushing Skiddles aside.

"My name is whimpingEgo but you can call me Ego. I guess I'm here to help too, so I hope you are ready to lose."

The crowd applauded as Skiddles rolled his eyes. He had landed in the angel's arms and snickered as the realization hit him. "Christa, I'm in the arms of an angel!" he said in a sing song tone. The crowd laughed as District 1 left the stage. The moment all three members were off, District 2 was on the scene. A man in a red hoodie with a power symbol, a red head in a beanie, and a rainbow haired, cat eared Australian jumped on the stage.

"My name is Modii101, I'm the leader on District 2! my beard is 14 years older than I am!" the elder stood proud as his girlfriend nudged him and giggled. "My name is HeatherReneeB and I plan on making at least three tree houses!" several members of the crowd ooed at her words. Heather's Tree houses have become slightly famous among builders. As the crowd applauded Lynne leaped forward, being front and center. "Heeellooooo!" a few members of the audience echoed her as she continued. "My names lynneTelfer and I'm here to reclaim my tittle as DISTRICTS MOM!" the crowded cheered and whooped as Lynne bowed and District 2 left the stage, chanting D2 over and over again.

Husky walked to the center and stood silently as the crowed calmed down. Once all was silent, he glanced around the room with a smirk before taking a battle stance and shouting "DISTRICT 3! ASSEMBLE!" throwing a fist into the air.

As his words echoed in the halls the faint sound of rockets was heard before a soft boom as someone in a jet pack flew into the hall. A moment later the sound of _something_ tromping towards the hall was heard as the jet pack slowed to a stop. Modii ducked behind Lynne and Heather as the sound got closer, a gust of wind hitting him as a large furry animal landed to husky's right, the spaceman landing to his left.

"My name is Quinten aka HuskyMudkipz and I'm happy to be back!" the crowd roared to life but the cheers grew louder as the one with the jetpack took off his trademark Orange and blue helmet. "Hey everyone!" there was a short but loud cry from one of the halls. A member of one of the new districts had faned a bit too hard. "My names Jason aka MinecraftUniverse and its good to be back!"

"WHATS UP EVERYONE?" the furry animal yelled, Modii screaming with fear for a moment. "Jerome here and its great to-MODII!" the bacca leaped out into the crowd and landed on the older man who made a sound similar to a cat not wanting to take a bath. The audience laughed at his expense for a moment.

"haha okay Jerome, get off him, hes old." The mudkip called as the bacca leaped off his play thing and back into the stage. Jerome and Jason walked off as Husky pointed toward the opposite hall. "Come on up here D4 beFORe I have a fit!" there was a mixture of booing, laughs, and "niiice" as district four went up.


	4. out with the old, in with the new

District four was made up of a blonde with the most regal of blue dresses minecraft has ever seen and two of minecrafts fastest speed UHC players. The three took the stage but none of them seemed comfortable in the spot light.

"Hi! I'm Arizrain!" the one with the regal gown said as she took a step forward. "And I am determined to NOT DIE this time." The audience cheered and the other two members stepped forward.

"Hello im vaecon and I like bacon." The male with the magenta hoodie greeted.

Beside him a girl with a baseball cap and cyan outfit fettled with a floating camera; one of the many devices used by streams. The device didn't seem to want to work, so she hid it behind her back and waved.

"Hi I'm Abbymines and like last time I hope to do a lot of streaming!" the camera squeaked to life and flew from her grasp, aiming the lens at her as she rolled her eyes at it "oh now you decide to work?"

They were applauded off the stage, Abby's camera flying around the hall before realizing it flew too far from it's owner and zoomed back to her. District 5 stepped onto the stage; a magma creeper in a suit, a bubbly girl with bright pink hair, and a man with scuba goggles.

"Whats up everybody, I'm Fitz its nice to be back now where are the horses?"

The audience laughed as the magma creeper rung his hands with a devious look on his face. His District mates stepped forward, each laughing as much as the crowd.

"I'm Bill and I'm going to build the best house you have ever seen."

"And I'm the zombieunicorn and I like cookies!"

There was a shout of the word "cookies!" and the crowd applauded them off the stage.

"Wait wheres snoop?" Lynne asked her district as she noticed the red headed knight wasn't anywhere to be found in the crowd. The other members of D2 became worried; they knew the original members of D6 were attending. As the crowd calmed down and Husky asked for District 6 to make an appearance, they did just that.

A paladin fell from the ceiling, landing in a manor much like a super hero; the sound of armor clashing together made the soft thud sound far more intimidating. A moment later a second red head in cyan gear landing in much the same manor, but appeared more graceful and shortly after that a pink haired man belly flopped on the other side the paladin, making a soft "ow" sound.

"My name is Dartron!" the one with the cyan vest stood, puffing out his chest, striking a heroic pose. The paladin to his left mirrored his action. "I'm Snoop787!" and the pink hair fellow sprang up from his undignified position and struck the same pose as his distract mates. "I'm Kyle aka KKcomics! And we're…" the three spun on their heels a full revolution (minus Kyle, who ended up facing the opposite way) and pointed to the sky saying "DISTRICT SIX!" A few members of the crowd shouted D6's catchphrase; Live by the D6, Die by the Die!"

District six left the stage in a much calmer manor, the three back flipping off of the stage into one of the three halls and then Snoop and Kyle running back on stage and following Dartron, muttering something about practicing that bit more. The crowd cheered and yelled with excitement as Husky too center stage again.

"And now, with all six original districts introduced, its time for the new ones! Lets give a warm welcome to district 7!" the mudkip clapped as he took a few steps away from center stage. When nothing happened the crowd was confused. Husky cleared his throat and was a about to call again when a familiar voice echoed in the halls from what seemed to be all directions "Be patient, Husky."


	5. out with the old, in with the new pt2

A cloud of smoke or stream consumed the stage, the red stone lamps illuminating it so that silhouettes could be seen in the fog. The audience could see only dark grey figures, all standing with their arms either behind their backs or crossed in front of their chest. The silhouette of Husky seemed to be frozen in a state of shock. The silhouette in the middle raised their arm and the fog began to disperse, a small wind blowing it away.

"All good things come in time, you know." The one in the middle gave the amphibian a soft smile as the small tornado in his hand blew his hood about just enough for his face to be counselled to the audience but not Husky.

"Seto…?" the mudkip breathed as he seemed to stiffen more than relax. The crowd was in stunned silence as a second member of D7 chuckled and elbowed the sorcerer.

"looks like we made quite the entrance, huh?"

"He told us we would have the most dramatic one."

There was a shout of Seto's name from one end of the hall and the crowd broke into cheers and excited gasps. It would seem all but a few were excited about seeing the purple mage.

"Haha, yes it's me, SetoSorcerer! And I'm the leader of District seven!" a few members of the crowed seemed to roar with their excitement.

A purple haired individual stepped forward, adjusting his tie. "My name is Isaack and hmmm no one knows how to spell my name. how's that for a "about me" statement?"

"Sounds about right." The third member stepped forward to introduce himself. "Hello, my name is Carra_77 but everyone just calls me Matt." There were a few laughs as Matt stepped back, Seto standing down stage again.

"I hope to make this my return to youtube." He said as a floating camera flew from behind him and did a flyby of the stage. "I hope to have fun with my friends and to make new ones…and hopefully repair some old friendships?" the sorcerer's voice seem to die down when he spotted Jason and Jerome; the two mimicking Husky's deer in the headlights routine.

"well I don't know why not! Welcome to the districts, D7!" Husky said once he remembered he had a voice. The mudkip smiled and extended a hand to shack with each member of the new district. The crowed calmed down; it was a happy moment but not the kind you jump up for joy about. There was some unanswered questions and many rumors, but it would seem many of those rumors were false as Seto pulled the mudkip into a quick hug before leaving the stage. Husky stood there taken aback by what just happened but laughed it off.

"Looks like this is going to be very interesting! District eight, mind coming up?" Husky gave another welcoming applause to the next district; a Lava creeper in a white hoodie, a young man with a bandana over his face and camo gear, and a dog like animal in dyed leather armor. They took the stage one at a time, the dog flinching and running to the end of the line when she spotted the mudkip.

"Hi everyone! My names Elmwood and it's nice to meet you all!" the lava mob waved to a few members of the crowd.

"so THAT'S what Skiddles meant when he said him and Ego weren't the only new faces…" Heather muttered as he waved back to Elm.

"I'm Wren742 and if there's PVP I plan on killing everyone." The one with the camo gear pointed at the crowd with a slightly bored tone.

"sup everyone?" the third member spoke up.

"MAI DAWG!" Skiddles jumped up and shouted.

The dawg waved at her friend before continuing. "I'm Hdawg1995 and on behalf of D8, I have a question for YOU!"

The three stood back to back at an angle that let them point at most of the crowd around them.

"You wanna go mate? Cause we're District 8!" the three said together as they spun around to give a group high five. The crowd cheered as they began to leave the stage.

"hdawg? Hey! Its nice to meet you-" Husky extended a hand to the dawg when she walked by, recognizing the name from his many streams. The Dawg squeaked and then fell on her back, legs in the air. The words "hdawg1995 fainted" popped up on everyone's chat screens, the crowd laughing it up.

"ugh come on Hdawg, no fainting on stage!" Elm teased as he helped Wren carry their stiff friend off the stage.

"Guess that's what they mean when someone is star struck, huh?" Jerome jokes as he nudged Jason.

"Not gonna lie I saw that coming." Modii shrugged as the rest of his district were laughing.

"#PoorHdawg" was heard on stage as the last district, D9, took the spot light. An angel, a ninja, and a boy in an orange t-shirt were center stage, the Angel stretching her wing out to drape over the boy.

"My name is AngelDaughter and this is my brother, Calmcat!" the boy looked a bit embarrassed as he tried to duck out of his sister's wing.

"Hello everyone. Yeah I'm Calmcat but most just call me Byrd." A few members of the crowd shouted a hello, to which Byrd shouted a hello back.

The third member stepped forward and waved. Another group of people shouted the ninja's name and she took a step back.

"oh no you don't!" Bryd went behind her and pushed her nearly to the very edge of the stage. "You say your name yourself!"

The ninja rolled her eyes before facing the crowd again. "Hello, I'm Zykic. Can I go now?" the audience laughed and a moment of realization hit Husky.

"Zykic? Hey you're one of my mods! Nice to meet you too!" he extended a hand and Zykic shook it, saying "likewise." District nine was about to leave the stage when Calmcat ran back and pointed at the crowd.

"Alright Districts SMP! I hope you're ready to be D9-ed your victory!"

There was a mixture of boos and laughter as Husky slowly nodded. "the puns are strong in this one." He said as he applauded the boy.

Once the stage was cleared husky took center again. "Okay. So who here is our mysterious host? Come on, fess up." The mudkip looked around at the confused faces. His eyes landed on Jerome and Jason who shrugged. there were a few murmurs of possible ideas and people questioning one another, but there wasn't a clear answer.

"well uhhh… all nine districts have been introduced and I'm all out of note cards…" the amphibian said shuffling the cards in his hands. There was the sound of pistons and redstone repeaters going off as the floor began to open, a fog similar to the one Seto created started to bellow out, but it was too dense to consume the stage and simply drifted off, like dry ice.

"Hello everyone! Sorry to keep you waiting…"


	6. off and running

The host stood in the center of the stage, several of the redstone lamps moving up and out of the floor, a number of chat terminals being projected onto them as the clocked figure adjusted something near their neck. Husky took a step back and leaned on a pillar, eager to know who this was and to hear his cue to "explain" whatever he was asked to explain in that letter.

"Districts SMP…" the host declared their voice much like a hybrid of the clown fish app and Siri. "Hope you don't mind, but my identity must remain hidden; theres a fun little game at the end of all of this involving it." there was a few murmurs among the crowd, but the chat terminals on the red stone lamps blinked to life, catching the audience's attention.

"Husky, I believe that's your cue." The host took a step back as the amphibian slide to the center of the stage.

"This time around in Districts we got a tournament style elimination thing going on." The mudkip gestured to the screens as all the districts appeared with each of the members. There was a red box around Husky's picture.

"Every week you all will have a challenge. The winning district, player, or players will gain immunity." The host added as they typed a few commands into a screen. The screen with the district members on it expanded so the whole audience could see it. "As a reward for helping me, Husky gets immunity from this week's challenge."

"That means even if my district fails, I'm still in the game!" Jerome and Jason glanced at each other for a moment before looking back up at their self-appointed leader again. "Every week the winner gets immunity, while the loser gets kicked out of the SMP. It will either be one or two people, or even a WHOLE district."

The excited air of the hall seemed to die a bit. The game hadn't even started yet and people were wondering if there time in season 2 was already cut short.

"By the end of week four there will be only three districts left. I hope you all have fun and try your best in every challenge." The cloaked figure who will officially be referred to as The Host took center stage again. They extended their arms as if to hug the whole room. "Now go! The challenge has begun and will be a secret! Play as you wish, do what you believe will get your district to number one this week, and most importantly; claim your district land!"

Husky leaped from the stage and shouted for Jerome and Jason to follow him. "DIBS ON THE NORTH!" he exclaimed as his district left.

The host laughed as they pressed a button and began to descend into the lower floors of the district hall. "Theres a few surprises waiting for you! Have fun! See you all next week! Same time, same place." As The Host vanished D6 left the scene, the other districts all did the same, either just as excited as D3 or much mellower like District six.

"Come on! We have to find a plains biome!" Fitz shouted as his plans to hoard all the horses on the server began to form.

"Surprises? I love surprise!" Hdawg exclaimed as she ran off, her district mates calmly following after her.

As they left the halls, District 7 noticed their leader pause as a gentle breeze swept over them.

"You okay, Seto?" Izsak asked with a sort of annoyed, sort of concerned tone. The purple mage seemed to be trapped in a trance as he stared at the sky.

"Seto you're lucky it's not raining, you turkey." The purple haired gentleman walked over and gently tapped his friend on the shoulder. "Why in the world are you staring up at nothing?"

"I'm not staring up at nothing." The sorcerer spoke as if he was reading something and was getting to the good part. "The code… theres something in the server code I…." he paused.

One of the things that Isaak and Matt have grown… not really "used to" but more "aware of" is the fact that sorcerers, mod makers, and server owners all tend to do the same thing; get smacked in the face by server code where ever they go and promptly read it as if it were the lost sea scrolls or the answers to life, the universe, and everything. Matt moved to stand with the violet birt as the purple mage tried to gather his words, the breeze from before long gone.

"I recognize the code!" Seto exclaimed with wide eyes as they darted around, looking for a sort of confirmation of this thoughts.

"What? Seto stop running around like a kid in a candy store and explain-SETO!" with a groan the brit adjusted his tie and sprinted after his companion who had ran off in some direction.

"Is that the way were going?" Matt shouted as he stood there for a moment.

"Matt help me! Hes throwing melons!"

"H-Hang on!" Matt sprinted after his purple themed friends. When he arrived the sorcerer was, well, throwing melons! The thing that surprised him was the fact that the melons were breaking. Normally they stayed solid blocks unless they were on seto's personal mini mod ser-

"OH!" Matt walked over to Isaac (who was helping Seto gather up the melon slices) "Izac, the server has-"

"DINOSAURS!" hdawg screamed as she brought Elm and Wren a small pile of fossils. The three had gone off like the other districts had and were mining out an area that was going to be the basement to their base. "GUYS THE ARCHOLOGY AND REVIVAL MOD IS IN HERE OH MY GOSH!"

"Hdawg calm down haha" Elm gave the excited dawg a pat on the head before taking the pile of possible excitant animals and placing it in a chest. "Wren also found some blue topaz from aures magica. I wonder how many mods are in here?"

"Maybe that's the challenge." Wren spoke up as he deposited a few stacks of granite into a nearby chest. "The host didn't mention there were mods. Maybe who ever finds the most or figures out which mods are in here wins?"

The lava creeper nodded and turned to hdawg to ask what she thought about it, but was met with thin air. Glancing around he spotted the dawg running with a shovel in her mouth.

"haha. Looks like we're going to be making the base ourselves."

"eh, I'll save her room for last than." The human chucked another stack of granite to the side. "maybe fill it with all this granite she loves."

"she'll kill you and dance on your grave man." Elm chuckled as he began to mine with his friend.

Elsewhere, district four was down in their mine, digging and smelting as a conversation was held. It was the same as the one the last district was having, only all three members contributed rather than running off to do whatever it was they were going to do.

"I BET its to get all the achievements!" vaecon claimed as his chat terminal alerted the server to the fact he found diamonds. He promptly tossed the blue gem to Ariz, who got the achievement and threw it to abby who tossed it to vaecon.

"At this rate we'll have that immunity for next round for sure!" abby cheered as the chat exploded with notifications of them gaining achievement after achievement. Other districts had the same idea and slowly the chat began to fill with similar alerts. "uh oh…"

"Well, I have a bucket of lava and we have one diamond." Ariz spoke up as she broke threw another wall of andesite. "Two more diamonds and a small pool of lava and we can "go deeper" "she laughed as she made a joke to the achievement. District four cheered and continued their mining.

Above ground, District 9 marched on, being the only district that hadn't settled just yet. Zykic glanced around while calmkat chopped down another tree. AngelDaughter found herself day dreaming; looking at the sky, watching the clouds roll by. That's when she got an idea.

"lets make a sky base!"

"Sounds okay to me. zykic?"

The ninja was already building a tower of dirt up into the sky.


End file.
